


Fluffy/Smutty PhilGeorges

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Fluffy/Smutty PhilGeorges

“And you’re completely sure about this?” Georges asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

“I’m completely sure,” Philip said confidently, only a tiny hint of nerves shining through.

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend.

About two years ago, they made an agreement: They’d lose their virginities to each other in their first apartment together, on the night when it just felt right. And, boy, did it feel right.

Georges stopped kissing Philip a minute later and stood up, taking his hands and walking upstairs to the bedroom with him.

Philip laid down, they agreed that it’d be easiest to just do it in the typical missionary position, and held his arms out for Georges, who gladly leaned over him and kissed him lovingly.

Before they could get too heated and carried away, he stopped and began stripping down, pulling off his shirt and shorts so he was just left in his boxers while Philip did the same, the only difference being that he was still in his binder.

“Would you like to keep it on?”

Philip thought for a few seconds before shaking his head, pulling off his binder and throwing it aside with a shy smile. “It’s fine.”

“Okay..” Georges smiled and hooked his fingers under Philip’s boxers, looking at him for consent before pulling them down and adding them to their pile of discarded clothes. He moved his way between Philip’s legs and pushed him open, his boyfriend letting him, and moved his hand down, blushing at how wet he was.

Philip saw his expression and hid his face. “I can’t help it.. I’ve been looking forward to this..”

“It’s okay. It’s nice that I have this effect on you.” He smiled and carefully pushed a finger into him, making him squeak and moan.

“‘Sorry.. I’ve only done this myself before..”

“I know. It’s cute.” He moved it in and out of him slowly, loosening him up a bit. “Just relax, mon amour.” He pecked his lips and felt him relax, pushing a second finger into him.

“It feels weird when it’s someone else.. But it also feels really good..” he admitted with an embarrassed flush.

Georges blushed and began pushing in a third finger, stopping as he saw Philip wince.

“It’s fine.. I’ve never really done three, so it’ll hurt a little, but I’m fine..”

“Okay.. Tell me if it hurts too much.”

Philip nodded and reached forward as Georges pushed a third finger in, glad that he got the message and gave him his hand. He took a deep breath and let Georges continue, beginning to enjoy it and moan after another few minutes.

Georges smiled at that and began scissoring his fingers inside of him as he moved them in and out, carefully preparing him further for another few minutes. Once he believed he was ready, he pulled out his fingers and grabbed the condom packet from their nightstand, getting one and tearing it open. He gave himself a few strokes to get to full hardness, Philip blushing darkly as he did.

“Are you sure I’m ready for that?”

“It may hurt a bit, but I think so. Just let me know if you want to stop at any point.”

Philip nodded and relaxed into the bed, taking deep breaths as his boyfriend got the condom on.

Georges kissed his hand once it was on and let it go, shifting so he was kneeling between Philip’s legs. He held his length with one hand and held Philip open with the other, guiding himself to his entrance and pushing in slowly, muttering apologies as Philip winced.

“Its fine.. It doesn’t hurt too much.” He took a deep breath and relaxed as Georges bottomed out.

“How are you feeling?..”

“It.. It feels kind of weird..” he chuckled. “But like.. Good weird?.. Like it’s weird because it’s our first time, but I know it’ll feel good when it’s actually happening..”

Georges smiled at that and leaned down, kissing Philip softly for a few seconds before sitting up and gripping his hips. “Are you ready?”

Philip nodded and relaxed back into the bed, whiny noises leaving his throat as Georges began moving. It still felt so weird.. “Can you add some lube?.. I think I’m too nervous..”

“Of course.” He grabbed the bottle from the nightstand and pulled out, pouring some over the condom and using his hand to spread it, making sure there was still a thick coat before pushing himself back into Philip, smiling as his expressions went from uncomfortable and unsure to pleasured. He was more focused on making sure he enjoyed it than checking on himself, just like his papa told him when he asked him about the subject. After all, he knew he was going to finish. What mattered was making sure Philip got to do the same.

He continued to gauge his boyfriend’s expressions as he thrusted into him, trying different angles until Philip let out a particularly loud moan and covered his mouth. He smiled and kept aiming for that spot, hitting it about half of the time and getting the same reaction every time.

Unfortunately, it was only his first time and Georges barely noticed it as his orgasm built up until it came, moaning and bucking his hips as he filled the condom, then pulling out with a dark blush. “I’m sorry…”

Philip smiled sheepishly and sat up. “It’s fine.. I can finish myself off.”

He shook his head. “No, I can’t let you do that.. Hold on a minute.” He went to the bathroom and threw away the used condom, then came back to see Philip doing the exact opposite of what he asked. “Let me..” He moved Philip’s hands out of the way and leaned down, trying to use what knowledge he was able to gain from sex positivity videos to figure it out. He gave a few experimental licks to the nub of flesh at the top, Philip moaning and his hips jolting every time. So that was the clitoris. He smiled and began sucking it for a few seconds before giving the rest of the area a few licks straight up to it.

“Georges..” Philip moaned out, gripping the sheets. He almost felt embarrassed to admit it, but that felt a lot better than most of the penetrative sex, not that that wasn’t nice too.

He smiled and stopped, pushing a finger inside of him and searching for that same spot that made Philip-

“Ah! Th-There..”

Yeah, that. Georges smiled and massaged that spot as he went back down and continued sucking his clit, feeling Philip spasm and hearing him let out a few strangled moans just a minute later. Success! He slowly worked him through his high before moving up and laying beside him, grabbing a tissue and cleaning off his hand before kissing his cheek. “Did you like it?..”

Philip nodded, his face flushed dark red. “Yeah.. Thank you.. I’ll go down on you next time,” he promised as he pulled the blanket over them both, resting his head against Georges’s chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You don’t have to. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t bring you to an orgasm? Everyone knows I’ll always end up there,” he shrugged.

Philip shook his head. “I get it, but I don’t think it’s fair that you go down on me if I don’t do the same back… If it was the other way around, it’d be an outrage.”

“I guess I see what you mean.. Okay. Just as long as you know that I’d never be mad at you for not wanting to.”

“Of course.” He leaned up and kissed Georges softly, smiling. “I love you..”

“I love you too.” He smiled and kissed his forehead, then turned off their lamp and went to sleep with him.


End file.
